El secuestro de un caso
by William Power
Summary: Traducion de:The Kidnap Of A Turnabout. Autor: Baka10 ¿Que pasa cuando Bruto Cadaverini quiere conseguir vengaza contra Phoenix por mandar a su nieta, Viola, a la carcel? Gente reciviran disparos, Maya se metera en más problemas, Edgeworth y Gumshoe se ven forzados a ayudar a Wright, y Gumshoe casi atropella a u civil.


The blessing from the original author of this fanfic hasn't been answeered yet.

The proper PM asking for permission to do a translation of this fic was sent, but there hasn't been a reply from the autor.

And for that I decided to post the translation without the permission of the original author. But if the author contacts me at any other moment asking me to take down this translation or giving me permission, then I going to submit and do what he wants.

For now just enjoy the translatio, dear reader.

* * *

_"¿Seré un estorbo para Nick?"_

Maya saco ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Se bajo del tren y se metió en la multitud de viajeros desconocidos. Hacia tanto ruido que apenas pudo escuchar que la llamaron por su nombre. Era una voz baja y vieja. Una marchita, pero fuerte mano agarro su hombro.

"¿Señorita Maya Fey, podría por favor venir conmigo?" Ella trato de gritar, pero su otra mano reprimió su boca. _¿Por qué la gente no me está ayudando?_ Entonces ella le dio un vistazo a la cara de su atacante. El apretón de Bruto Cadaverini se hizo más fuete mientras él la llevaba a su carro.

* * *

"Me pregunto dónde estará Maya la mística." Por la forma en que Pearl regaba en exceso a Charley Phoenix supo que ella estaba preocupada. "Quizá se detuvo en el puesto de hamburguesas o a la nueva tienda de fideos…," Pearls se pregunto en voz alta. Regresando su atención a la computadora, él empezó a clasificar algunos casos viejos. Él le dio a Maya otra hora, lo más seguro era que ella estaba en alguna tienda otaku, gastando todo su dinero en figuras de acción o trajes. _Bueno, ella se veía linda en ese traje de la Princesa rosa…_ Pearl miro como la cara de Phoenix se tornaba un poco rosa.

"¿En quién está pensando Sr. Nick? ¿Está pensando en Maya la mística o en Iris?" Phoenix fue sorprendido por esta pregunta. ¿Cómo supo acerca de Iris?

"¡Sr. Nick! ¡Maya la mística es su alguien especial! No Iris." Ella dijo de forma desafiante.

"Pearls, tú no puedes decidir eso por mi…" _Incluso yo no puedo decidir._ Él pensó que lo correcto era enamorarse de Iris de nuevo y dejar que Maya experimente la vida. _¿Pero puedo hacerlo?_ Maya le ha dado un sentimiento. Como si pudiera hacer lo que sea siempre que ella estuviera a su lado. La mayoría pensaba que él la usaba para tener la ayuda de Mia en el tribunal. Pero eso no era cierto.

"¡No se preocupe Sr. Nick! ¡El verdadero amor lo conquista todo!" Ella se ilumino con lo que dijo. _Si tan solo pudiera creer eso…_ Phoenix pensó. Empezó a sudar al recordar constantes pesadillas combinadas de los planes para matar a Maya de De Killer y Morgan y como casi todo era demasiado tarde. Pero por ahora no había ninguna amenaza para destruir a su familia improvisada. Él continúo viendo el caso de Iris, esperando que pudiera aligerar su sentencia solo un poquito. _Puede que no sienta lo mismo por ella pero sigue siendo mi amiga._

* * *

"¿Ahora como conseguiré la atención de tu amigo?" Cadaverini reflexiono. "Podría mandarle una foto tuya de ti amarrada, o simplemente una nota de rescate. ¿Qué opina Sra. Fey?"

"Creo que deberías quitarme estas esposas y dejarme ir."

"Que encantadora idea. ¿Pero entonces como se la devolvería al hombre que envió a mi hija a la cárcel?" Él pregunto, derramando sarcasmo de su voz.

"¿Has oído hablar de la frase 'perdona y olvida'? ¡Además ella merece estar en la cárcel! ¡Ayudo a un asesino y culpo a mi amiga por ello!" Su puño colisiono con su mejilla.

"¡Cállate! ¡Vuelve a hablar a si de mí nieta y estarás segura de que tú serás la siguiente en ser canalizada! Pero creo que ahora tomare una foto tuya ahora. Te vez tan linda con esa herida en tu mejilla. "

* * *

"¡Sr. Nick! ¿Dónde está ella?" Pearl grito. "¡Ya pasaron como diez horas! ¿No podemos llamar a la policía?" Se sentó y exploto en un ataque de histeria.

"¡Ya lo hice! ¡Dijeron que no es extrañó para una chica de su edad olvidar decirle a alguien a donde va! Pero dijeron que la buscarían en sus rondadas." Él no podía determinar si trataba de confortar a Pearl o así mismo. Él prometió que mataría a Maya cuando llegara a casa. _Si acaso llega a casa…_ Él pensó. "Pearls, ¿podrías canalizar a Mia la mística por mi? Le dije a Maya que la canalizara si acaso estaba en problemas, como en el caso de De Killer."

"M-muy bien… lo intentare…" Se calmo y se sentó, arrugando su cara por la concentración. "¡Sr. Nick! ¡No puedo hacerlo si está mirando!"

"¡Pero Maya lo a hacho en frente de mi ya antes! ¡No es como si estuvieras en el baño o algo así!"

"¡No! Simplemente no puedo hacerlo." Ella grito. Sin querer pleito, Phoenix le dio la espalda. "¡No, Sr. Nick! ¡Tiene que dejar el cuarto! ¡No quiero que husme!" Exasperado, salió del cuarto y checo su teléfono por mas noticias de Maya. Casi tira el teléfono cuando ve un mensaje de ella.

"¡Wright! ¿Por qué estoy sola en este cuarto?... ¿Wright?" Ella se le acerco."¿Qué ocurre?"

"Voy a matar a Maya." Dijo furioso. "He estado preocupado por diez horas. ¡Y ahora me envía este mensaje! Mira dice 'Ayua Caviar tiene' ¿Eso qué significa si quiera?"

"¡Wright, yo envié eso! Cuando me canalizo sus manos estaban esposadas, alrededor de un tubo." Ella casi le grito. "Él idiota se olvido de su teléfono en el bolsillo. Se supone que dice '¡Ayuda! ¡Cadaverini me tiene!' ¡Solo que no podía ver que botones presionaba y yo, ella, tiene un horrible dolor de cabeza!" Ella espero por la respuesta de Phoenix. "¿Wright?"… "¿Phoenix?"… "¿Nick?" Él siguió mirando hacia ella, con toda la sangre fuera de su cara "¡Nick! ¡Despierta!" Ella le abofeteo la cara, dejándolo en el suelo.

"¿M-Me quieres decir, que por mi culpa, la vida de Maya está en peligro otra vez?" Se puso aun más pálido al pensar que era su culpa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Mia pregunto.

"Mande a su querida nieta a la cárcel por al menos seis años por ayudar a un asesinato. Esta debe ser su venganza. ¿Sabes que planea hacer con ella?"

"Él la está privando de agua y comida…" Mia empezó a sollozar. "W-Wright, tienes que salvarla. ¡Mi hermanita va a morir y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer! ¡Nick! ¡Por favor!" Phoenix sentía como el cuarto giraba y se sentía tan ligero como una pluma. Cadaverini no quería nada de él excepto que sufriera. Maya con ya habiendo vivido antes una semana de deshidratación y hambruna tuvo su efecto. Él marco el único numero en el que pudo pensar.

* * *

Edgeworth gruño. ¿Quién lo estaría llamando tan temprano en la mañana? Él tuvo un largo vuelo desde Alemania y quería algo de descanso, la última vez que alguien le hablo tan temprano, Wright estaba hospitalizado y Larry le forzó a ser abogado defensor. Apago su teléfono sin ver que estúpido estúpido estaba llamando. _Genial, Franziska me está contagiando…_ Esta contento de volver a dormir hasta que el polítono de Franziska se escucho desde el vestíbulo.

"¡Sabes qué hora es! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Edgeworth solo podía escuchar parte de la conversación y no quería saber el resto. Franziska se metió al cuarto de huéspedes llevando un corto vestido de noche de seda. Él estaba contento de que estuviera oscuro, ella le daría un latigazo si viera que se ha sonrojado. "¡Toma el estúpido teléfono y dile al estúpido Phoenix Wright nunca volver a llamarme tan temprano o voy a darte latigazos un millón de veces!" _¿Por qué diablos es a mí a quien regaña?_

"¡Edgeworth! ¡Edgeworth! ¿Estás ahí?"

"Desde luego. De todas formas ¿Por qué me hablas a estas horas?" Más vale que sea bueno

"¡Es Maya! Ella, ella, ella" Él se tropezó con sus palabras. Edgeworth espero por lo peor. Aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir, a él le caía bien esa niña valiente y odiaría ver que algo le pasara.

"¡Ella fue secuestrada! ¡Por Cadaverini!" Edgeworth salió de la cama.

"¿Qué? ¿Él Cadaverini? ¡Qué hiciste para que se enojara!" Esto era malo. Cadaverini tenía a la mayoría de la policía alrededor de su dedo. "¡Estaré allí tan pronto como sea posible!" Él colgó el teléfono y se vistió. "¡Franziska! ¡Me iré temprano! Envía mis cosas a la oficina. ¿Conoces alguna buena compañía de Jets privados?"

* * *

El día siguiente Dick Gumshoe se inclino en contra del crucero de la policía. Edgeworth le ordeno asistir a Wright en todo lo posible. Y si Edgeworth lo ordena, será hecho. Como sea, se le prometió un aumento. Pearl salió de la oficina.

"¡Gracias Sr. Cutre! ¡Con su ayuda, encontraremos a Maya la mística!" Ella se aferro a su pierna y Gumshoe no pudo evitar ayudarla.

"¡Gumshoe! ¡Ya nos vamos!" Phoenix cerró la oficina.

"¡Pero no se qué está pasando!" Phoenix miro a Gumshoe. El silenciosamente se fue al asiento del conductor.

En el auto Gumshoe trato de hacer conversación. "¡Sabes esta noche pareces más concentrado! ¿Tomaste la dieta de fideos que te recomendé?"

"Solo siga conduciendo por favor." _Pues perdón por tratar de aligerar el ambiente…_

"¿Adónde vamos Sr. Nick?" Desde el asiento de atrás Pearls pregunto inocentemente.

"Te vas a quedar en la oficina de Edgeworth. Mientras, Gumshoe, Edgeworth, y yo vamos a encontrar a Cadaverini."

"¿Qué?" Gumshoe pisoteo el freno, Asiendo que varios carros evadieran una colisión. "¿Dices Cadaverini? ¡No hay forma de que me acerque a ese tipo, amigo!"

"Detective," Phoenix dijo atreves de su dentadura cerrada, "Ese hombre tiene a Maya. Y hasta que la tenga de regreso, no vamos a dejar de buscarla. ¿Entendido?" El hombre sentado a su lado no era el mismo que vio en la corte. Gumshoe empezó a preguntarse si tomo a otro Phoenix Wright. Entonces el tuvo una Epifanía. _¡Seria como si Maggey fuera secuestrada por Cadaverini!_

"¡No te preocupes Maggey! ¡Gumshoe va encontrarte!" Encendiendo la sirena, Arranco el auto a toda velocidad hacia la oficina de Edgeworth.

* * *

"¿Franziska porque tenias que venir también?" Edgeworth pregunto, claramente irritado.

"Miles, tenía que asegurarme que no salieras herido" ella dijo. "¡Y todo lo que te pida Phoenix Wright, yo puedo hacerlo mejor!"

"¿Qué, vas a empezar a cantar a ahora?" Él pregunto, entretenido por su propio chiste. Franziska alzo su látigo, pero ella fue interrumpida por el derrape de las llantas.

"Parece que el cutre esta aquí…" Edgeworth nunca entenderá ese apodo para Gumshoe. Phoenix entro a la oficina.

"¡Vamos Edgeworth!" Entonces viendo el cuarto por segunda vez, "¡Hey Von Karma! ¿Podrías cuidar a Pearls?" Sin esperar él empujo a Pearl en la oficina. Edgeworth siguió a Phoenix a fuera, dejando a Pearl y a Franziska en un silencio incomodo.

"Hola pequeña." Franziska trato hablar suave.

"Oh," Pearl se dio cuenta, "¡Usted es la mujer mala!"

"¿Qué?"

* * *

"Crees que Von Karma estará bien con Pearls," Phoenix pregunto.

"Realmente no lo sé. Solo guarda silencio, quiero algo de descanso antes de enfrentarnos a uno de los más grandes jefes de la mafia."

Después de que Edgeworth parecía en coma, Gumshoe trato de hacer conversación.

"Pareces alterado, amigo. Hay algunos bocados ahí atrás." Phoenix se quedo mirando al espacio, sus piernas moviéndose constantemente y su dedo golpeando la puerta del carro. "¿Debes amarla de verdad, huh?"

"¡Qué! ¿Yo amarla? ¡Debe estar bromeando detective! ¡Ella es muy joven para mí!"

"¿Qué tiene que ames a alguien más joven que tú?" Él estaba algo irritado por la pregunta. "¡Digo, tú no tienes problemas con que yo este con Maggey! ¡Y la diferencia de edades es mayor por un año!"

"P-Pero es Maya…"

"¡Pero es amor amigo!" Gumshoe rugió, casi saliéndose del camino. Edgeworth gruño en su sueño. En una voz más baja, agrego. "Estarías sorprendido por algunas parejas que he visto. Como Edgeworth y Franziska…"

* * *

Phoenix estaba feliz de sacar a Maya de su mente mientras chismeaba con Gumshoe. Tenía que hacerlo mismo cuando Maya regresara. Pero Gumshoe estaba actuando como Pearl. Como si el amor pudiera mágicamente sobrepasar todas las cosas. Era cierto, Mia estaría con un Diego amante del café mientras una sombra suya está en otro lugar con una belleza pelirroja viviendo sus vidas. Si el amor lo conquistara todo, Dahlia nunca hubiera hecho que Mia y Diego se juntaran por que el caso nunca hubiera pasado. Entonces su mente empezó a andar. Eso significaría que Diego nunca hubiera sido envenenado por Dahlia, lo que significa que nunca hubiera conocido a Phoenix. _Si nunca me hubiera conocido entonces no hubiera conocido a Mia o Maya o Pearls o Gumshoe o Maggey o Iris ni nadie…_ Él hubiera sido un artista y nunca se hubiera reunido con sus amigos de la escuela, enamorarse, o tener las locas aventuras a las que está acostumbrado a tener. Él se rio.

"¿Qué pasa, amigo?"

"¡Nada!"

_Creo que puedo estar contento de haber conocido a Dollie…_

* * *

Bruto amaba como su nieta convirtió el Buen Prestamista en una casa para que ellos vivieran. Incluso ella les dejaba tener reuniones en la parte de atrás donde serbia su café favorito. Pero no podía usarlo porque tenía a la médium esposada y amordazada. _¡Estúpida niña trato de morderse la lengua!_ Era una táctica útil, pero ella no iba a suicidarse tan fácil. Quería que el abogado sufriera por la muerte de su novia, pero quería que su muerte fuera lenta y dolorosa. Como no podía ir allí sin que la niña tratara de patearlo, fue a su restaurante favorito, Borscht, para jugar póker. Él deseaba que él pudiera ver a su preciada asistente ahora. Él perdió la paciencia esa mañana y lo descargo en ella. Cuando se fue lo menos que tenía era que se le rompió una costilla y su brazo estaba sangrando bastante. La puerta del restaurante se abrió dejando un viento gélido entrar.

"**¿Dónde diablos esta Maya?**"

* * *

Maya le lastimaba respirar. Sentía que se iba a desmayar, pero casi lo lograba. Después de que se fue, Maya recordó algo que una vez vio en un drama policial. Agarro su pulgar y lo rompió ligeramente. Ella chillo suavemente. Tratando de ignorar el dolor en su mano izquierda, ella lo paso por la esposa, dejando su mano derecha esposada, ella tiro el asqueroso calcetín de su boca. _¿Dónde está el convenientemente colocado conducto de aire gigante?_ Ella encontró un conducto de aire pequeño, pero nada más. Su única esperanza era que el viejo tuviera un momento de Alzheimer o ser lo bastante confiado para cree que ella no se escaparía y dejar la puerta abierta. Ella agarro el pomo de la puerta y lo giro pero estaba cerrada. "No, no, no," ella grito. Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar, su teléfono se cayó al suelo. _¡Olvide que tenía mi teléfono!_ Lo agarro para hablarle a Nick, pero la batería estaba muerta justo antes de que pudiera presionar el botón de llamar. Empezó a llorar. Quería vivir. Quería salir de este lugar tenebroso. Quería a su madre. Quería a su hermana. _¡Quiero que Nick me salve!_ ¡Pero eso no era justo! Siempre que ella estaba en problemas, siempre tenía a Nick para defenderla. La única razón porque lo hace es porque él se siente responsable por ella. _Pero amo a Nick. ¿Eso no cuenta para nada?_ Entonces ella recordó que ella vivía en el mundo real, uno en el que había canalización de espíritus pues, pero aun así ella sabía que la idea de que el amor conquista todo era una mentira. Ella no podía ser siempre la pequeña niña ingenua que solía ser. No, Nick hizo que cambiara para bien. Le enseño importantes lecciones que ella no podría olvidar. ¡Y ella no debería importarle si él salió con Iris o no! Ella se rio. Estaba pensando en su vida amorosa mientras su vida corría peligro. Se levanto y se limpio con su mano sana. Esa puerta no se veía tan fuerte, podría romperla. Desafortunadamente luego de embestir la puerta se acordó de su costilla rota. Se inclino al suelo, sujetando su lado adolorido. Ella sabía que unas embestidas más ella podría derribar la puerta. Se preparo mentalmente para el dolor mientras se regresaba para embestir la puerta.

Era el maldito abogado. Parece bastante enojado, también. ¿Cómo supo él quien la había secuestrado? _¡A menos que la niña tuviera un teléfono consigo!_ Se le olvido checarla. "Ve a la casa y mata a la niña, está en el cuarto de atrás. Asegúrate de limpiar luego." Le susurro a uno de sus matones. El matón rozo con Phoenix y sus amigos. El más grande que llevaba un inmundo abrigo mostro su placa.

"Detective Dick Gumshoe. Nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas"

"Claro Detective…" Él dijo en su vos más débil. _Pero no espere encontrar a su amiga con vida._

* * *

Phoenix sentía que podría matar a alguien. Sentía como si pudiera atravesar la mesa y estrangular a Cadaverini. La vida de Maya estaba en peligro por su culpa y el actuaba como que no sabía nada. Se pasaba cualquier pregunta y los estancaba. Después de media hora de lo mismo, no pudo contenerse así mismo. Se abalanzo hacia él y sujeto a Cadaverini del cuello de su camisa.

"¿Dónde está ella? ¡Se que tú la tienes!" Edgeworth trato de detenerlo. "¡Donde esta ella! ¡Dímelo!"

"No sé en donde esta ella…" Entonces en una voz como la de Viola, el agrego, "Pero no estaría sorprendido si ella estuviera muerta para este entonces…" Phoenix le dio un puñetazo. Él ya no sabía que le paso. Soltó a Cadaverini al suelo y se volteo a Gumshoe.

"¿Qué tan rápido puedes ordenar una búsqueda para el viejo edificio de ´El buen prestamista´?"

"¡Ahora mismo, amigo!" El sonrió y saco el papel. Qué bueno que Gumshoe haya decidido volverse un detective de verdad ese día.

"¿Acaso no saben quién soy?" Cadaverini rugió. "¡Yo soy Bruto Cadaverini! ¡El más grande jefe de la mafia en toda la ciudad! ¡No pueden golpearme! ¡No pueden inspeccionar mi casa!"

"¿Ahora tu sabes quién soy?" Phoenix pregunto en voz baja. "Yo soy Phoenix Wright, abogado de primera. No puedes lastimar a mis amigos. ¡O te encontrare culpable en la corte de la ley!"

"¡Bueno no estoy acusado de nada y no tienes nada con que acusarme! ¡Incluso si admitiera todos los crímenes que he cometido, seguirías sin tener nada con que acusarme!"

"¡Entonces tú no sabes quién soy yo!" Edgeworth movió su dedo adelante y hacia atrás en frente de su cara. "Fiscal de primera Miles Edgeworth y de alguna manera mi grabadora, la cual uso en investigaciones, pasa que mágicamente grabo todo lo que dijiste. Ah y tenemos un texto bastante incriminatorio por parte de la víctima." Su dedo se levanto del botón de grabar. "Estoy seguro de que tenemos unas cuantas cosas para acusarte."

"Y no pienses en escapar pues, ¿sabes quién soy yo? ¡Dick Gumshoe detective!" Saco sus esposas y sonrió mientras arrestaba al más grande jefe de la mafia en la ciudad. _¡No puedo esperar a ver mi aumento!_

* * *

Era ya la quinta embestida a la puerta y pronto iba a caer. _¡Okay! ¡La sexta es la vencida!_ Ella corrió hacia la puerta.

"HAAAAAAA." Maya grito mientras corría hacia la puerta, con el dolor de su costilla rota protestando. "¿Yah?" antes de colisionar con la puerta, milagrosamente se abrió. Pero la envió directo hacia un hombre enorme abriendo la puerta. El ataque sorpresa tumbo al hombre al suelo. Al principio fue tomado por sorpresa por linda joven sujetando su lado adolorido mientras su ropa rasgada mostraba más piel de la que se supone debería. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era la chica de la que se suponía debía eliminar. Trato de agárrala, pero era ella fue más rápida. Él se dio cuenta que ella estaba muy malherida y se agotaría pronto. Ella corrió hacia la puerta, pero pronto la iba a alcanzar. Maya corrió alrededor del gigantesco saco de box y lo empujo con fuerza. Ella grito adolorida por su mano izquierda, el atacante estaba preocupado por un momento. Ella corrió hacia la puerta, hacia la calle ocupada, esperando a perderlo en el tráfico. Tan pronto estaba afuera en la calle, una bala paso rozando su cara. Miro hacia atrás para ver al hombre con una gran pistola en sus manos. Otra bala impacto al suelo cerca de ella. Él tenía buena puntería y ella estaría muerta si se quedaba en el mismo lugar. Se volteo y siguió corriendo mientras el dolor se intensifico por un disparo. Pero ella siguió corriendo. Con el sonido de los bocinazos indicando que él se había quedado atorado en el tráfico, pero el dolor era inaguantable. Si solo pudiera llegar a la Plaza Vitamina, Ella podría pedirle ayuda al viejo Kudo, que regularmente alimenta a las palomas allí. Su vista se volvió borrosa, pero las coloridas, y distorsionadas figuras de fruta le decían que ella estaba sola en el parque. Ella fue al resbaladero con forma de manzana gigante a su lado. No pasaría mucho para que la encontraran y mataran, pero ha llegado tan lejos por su cuenta, sin ayuda de nadie. Ella podía empezar a sentir la fatiga y dolor empezar a cobrarle. Entonces escucho unos pasos acercándose.

* * *

El vehículo de Gumshoe estaba en camino directo a 'El buen prestamista'.

"¡Vamos! No puedes ir más rápido." Phoenix le grito al oído.

"Quiere que atropelle un civil." Gumshoe le grito de regreso.

"¡Oh ahora este idiota en medio del camino!" El vehículo chillo al frenar y Gumshoe le sonó la bocina al hombre.

"¿No estaba él con Cadaverini?" Edgeworth pregunto "¡Y tiene un arma!" Gumshoe salió del auto, Con su pistola estándar apuntándole al hombre.

"¡Quieto! ¡Baje el arma y lentamente ponga las manos sobre la cabeza!" Él hombre hiso lo que le dijo. "¡Sí! ¡Tenía que decir eso!" Phoenix se bajo del auto y corrió hacia el buen prestamista, seguido por Edgeworth.

"Maya" Él grito cuando se metió. Se fue a la parte de atrás solo para encontrar un pequeño charco de sangre en el piso. "¡No…NO! ¿Dónde diablos esta?" Él grito. Edgeworth agarro su hombro.

"Cálmate, Wright ¿Hay algún lugar cercas en el cual ella pueda estar?"

"Tres Bien o quizá la Plaza Vitamina… ¡Ese hombre iba corriendo a esas direcciones! ¡Ella estaba huyendo! ¡Ella aun está con vida!" Salió corriendo fuera del edificio hacia la Plaza. "¡Maya! ¡Maya! ¿Estás aquí?" Empezó a buscar. _Bajo la fresa, detrás de naranja, pero… espera…eso podrá ser… ¿sangre?_ Un flujo de sangre iba cayendo de un lado de la manzana. _¡Oh dios! ¡No Maya! ¡Cualquiera excepto Maya!_ Se subió por la escalera al lado de la manzana. Encontró a Maya acurrucada en un charco de sangre _Le disparo en el estomago_ "¡Edgeworth! ¡Llama al 911! ¡Ahora!" Nunca dejo de mirar a Maya. Amablemente la sacudió. "¡Maya! ¡Maya por favor!"

"_H-Hey Nick… ¿No habías dicho que te gustaban las manzanas?_" Ella pregunto con una voz débil.

"S-Si, me gustan… Maya, sigue hablando. Dime algo más. ¿Qué paso con el Samurái de acero en el episodio 87? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¡La ambulancia estará aquí pronto! Maya quédate conmigo." Le rogo. Le agarro de la mano. "¡No me dejes!"

"_Que t-tienes en la cara, Ni-Nick_" Ella señalo mientras lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos a sus mejillas. "_No llores… Y-y yo y-ya no s-seré un estorbo nunca más._" Su mano se relajo con su apretón.

"¡No me dejes!" Se empezaron a escuchar sirenas en la distancia. "¡Maya! ¡Quédate conmigo!" El sonido se hizo más fuerte. "¡Maya! ¡Por favor!" No pudo distinguir las figuras. _Esto no puede estar pasando._ Más de sus lágrimas caían sobre ella. Se deslizaban por su mejilla haciendo parecer que ella estaba llorando, también "¡Por favor! ¡Maya! ¡Te amo! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Por favor!" Los paramédicos lo sacaron de la manzana. Se sentó en la banca banana. Edgeworth se sentó, sin decir nada, le ofreció a Phoenix su cravat.

"¿La encontraron, chicos?" Phoenix no pudo responder. Edgeworth se levanto.

"¿No tiene dos criminales que atender?" La expresión de Gumshoe decayó.

"No, esto no pudo pasarle a ella…" Se regresaron al vehículo. La ambulancia ya se fue, pero Phoenix no podía con las noticias que le esperaban.

"Así que así es como el 'amor verdadero' funciona. Pensé que podía conquistarlo todo."

* * *

El teléfono de Franziska empezó a sonar. Pearl corrió para contestar.

"¡Hola! ¿Encontraron a Maya la mística?" No dejaba de moverse por una respuesta. Se volteo y le dio el teléfono a Franziska, "Él quiere hablar con usted," Le paso el teléfono "¡Pero pregúntale si encontraron a Maya la mística! ¿Sí?"

"¿Franziska?" Cansado Edgeworth empezó a explicar la situación. "Estamos en el hospital. Maya esta en cuidados intensivos. Su corazón fallo unas tres veces de camino aquí su situación no está nada mejor. Ahora está en cirugía. Parece que la bala paso cerca de la columna y causo hemorragia interna. No saben si va a lograrlo." Pearl le jalo la falda a Franziska.

"¿Ella está bien?" Su sonrisa estaba llena de esperanza y Franziska odiaba tener que hacer que se vaya.

"Nos veremos en el hospital." Ella colgó y llamo un taxi.

"¿Por qué vamos al hospital?" Su sonrisa empezaba a desaparecer "¿Maya la mística está bien?" Franziska se puso de rodillas.

"Sabes yo también perdí la única familia que tenia, también." Pearl dio un paso atrás.

"No… No ¡No! ¡S-Sr. Nick se suponían que iba a salvarla! Y-Y íbamos a ir Gatewater Land… I-Ir en bote… y y" Pearls empezó a sollozar. "¡M-Maya la mística es la única familia que tengo! ¡M-M-M Maya la mística!" Pearls se sentó a llorar. Franziska se inclino y le dio abrazo incomodo.

"V-Vamos. Al hospital."

* * *

Phoenix miro como una pequeña niña de nueve años iba corriendo hacia el."¡Sr. Nick!" Ella corrió para abrazarlo, pero se detuvo al ver la mancha roja debajo de su chaqueta azul. "¿M-Maya la mística… es e-esa su…?" Él miro hacia abajo y se percato por primera vez de la sangre. Se quito su chaqueta, pero las manchas de su camisa eran permanentes teñidas de rojo oscuro. Volteo sus mangas.

"¿Qué tan mala es su condición?" Franziska pregunto.

"Aparte del posible daño a la columna. Tiene hemorragia interna la cual los doctores tienen problemas para detener, tres costillas rotas, cuatro fracturadas, un peroné fracturado, su pulgar izquierdo está roto, una gran cortada en su brazo, y esta tiene heridas por todo el cuerpo. Sin mencionar que esta deshidratada y desnutrida." Phoenix respondió fríamente. Los ojos de Pearl se abrieron más y empezó a llorar. Phoenix la abrazo, sin importarle que lo vieran llorar.

"Se su-suponía que usted era su caballero en armadura brillante…" Ella empezó a llorar en su camisa.

"Lo sé…"

* * *

_Esta tan oscuro, pero me siento cálida. Quiero dormir… ¿Donde está Nick? Quiero dormir… ¿Pearly está bien? Estoy cansada…_

El doctor entro entre la multitud en la sala de espera. Ha pasado casi un día entero y el abogado solo se fue una vez. Y entonces regreso en un traje limpio. Él se paro, con una niña vestida de forma inusual colgada de su mano. Los ojos de la niña estaban rojos e hinchados. El doctor se puso sus lentes. "Como saben extrajimos la bala con éxito ayer. Y después de unas complicaciones la noche anterior, puedo decir que lo peor ya ha pasado. La hemorragia a parado no hay daño permanente en su columna. Y podremos darla de alta en una semana a lo mucho" La niña parecía más animada e instantáneamente pregunto si podían verla, Pero el hombre todavía tenía una mirada derrotista en su cara. "La paciente esta anestesiada y está actuando anormalmente. Pero solo es un efecto secundario, ella podría decir cosas extrañas o alucinar, pero eso significa que funciona. Pueden ir a verla ahora." La niña corrió a la sala mientras el hombre iba con los pies arrastrados.

"Heeeeey pearly." Maya dijo "¡Te ves gigante! *Risas*¡Apuesto que eres más alta que Gummy Gummy Gumshoe! ¡Es Nicky! ¡Me olvide decirte! *Risas* ¡En el episodio 87, El Samurái de Acero viaja a Neo Hong Kong para salvarlo del Magistrado Malvado! *Risas*¡Amo al Samurái de acero! ¡Amo los gatitos, también! *Risas* ¡Y Amo a Pearly y hamburguesas! ¡Pero amo Nicky Nicky-Chan por encima de todo! Pero," Ella puso su mano sobre la cara de Phoenix. "¡Esssss un secreto!" Maya continuo divagando. Phoenix solo se le quedo mirando. _Deben de ser los analgésicos hablando… La sonrisa de Pearl se ve aterradora._

* * *

Maya gruño por la luz filtrándose por la pequeña ventana.

"¡Maya!" El traje de Phoenix estaba arrugado, pero él parecía genuinamente feliz de verla. "¿Cómo te sientes? Digo debes sentirte horrible, te dispararon. Pero aparte de eso, ¿Estás bien?"

"Nick, siento que me pasaron una camioneta encima y el Samurái de acero me hiso su Midsummer Super Slash mientras estaba en el suelo. Pero gracias por salvarme… otra vez." Ella aparto la mirada.

"¡Sí! ¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Él la miro a los ojos "¿Tú piensas que 'eres un estorbo'?" Maya se sonrojo y agacho la mirad

"¡M-Mira!" Ella apunto a Hotti pretendiendo ser un doctor "¡Un obvio cambio de tema para distraerte!"

"Maya. ¿De verdad piensas eso?" Maya agacho la mirada. "Maya." Él amablemente tomo su cara en sus manos, tratando de no tocar la herida en su mejilla. "Tú nunca serás un estorbo. Eres mi asistente y amiga. Y cuando te perdí el otro día… Y-Yo sentí que el mundo se había acabado. Tú nunca serás un estorbo, pero podrías ayudarme a sobresalir. ¿Sí?" Ella agarro su gran mano con su pequeña mano.

"¡Sí!" Entonces Phoenix le dio una sonrisa traviesa. "¿Qué?"

"Cuidado con Pearls." Maya se volteo a Pearls que dormía en otra silla "Te dieron anestésicos y dijiste toda clase de cosas…" Maya se quedo pálida. "Que amabas los samuráis, gatitos y hamburguesas. Pero que por encima de todo amaaaaabas a 'Nicky Nicky-chan'" La cara de Maya reventó en un rojo profundo mientras su monitor indica un ritmo cardiaco muy elevado "¿Pero solo era la medicina hablando, no?" _¡No quería darle un ataque al corazón!_

"Si…Las medicinas" Su ritmo cardiaco parecía volverse a la normalidad.

"Que gracioso. No recuerdo que Wright estuviera anestesiado" Edgeworth entro al cuarto, con una sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Maya inclino su cabeza como un gatito.

"Solo que Wright no dejaba de decir 'La amo' una y otra vez en el auto." Él se rio y le dejo a Maya un ramo de flores y se fue.

"¿E-es eso cierto?" Y su corazón se acelero de nuevo. Phoenix no podía mirarla. "¡Pero pensé que te ibas a casar con Iris!" Él se rio.

"¡Iris! ¡Maya, salíamos ya hace años! No es como si fuéramos a empezar todo de nuevo. ¡Solo somos amigos! Te amo, Maya" Él dejo de reír. Las palabras salieron de su boca. _Ahora no hay vuelta atrás…_ "Yo te amo, Maya" Él vio su reacción. El monitor indicaba que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo Y empezó a acelerarse a niveles alarmantes.

"¡Esas son las mejores noticias que escuchado en un buen rato! ¡Compensa el ser secuestrada casi asesinada y ser secuestrada otra vez y recibir un disparo!" Ella aventó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"¿Maya segura que estas bien? ¡Digo tu corazón se detuvo! Deberíamos llamar a la enfermera…"

"¡No! ¡Estoy mejor que bien! ¡Estoy genial!" Ella presiono sus labios contra los suyos. Sintió como si alguien lo hubiera electrocutado, pero de buena manera. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba consciente de su alrededor. Maya se regreso y le dio una sonrió. Y no pudo evitar besarla otra vez.

* * *

Pearl tallo sus ojos. El monitor de Maya sonaba normal, pacifico. Maya tenía sus brazos alrededor de Phoenix. Él estaba medio sentado, medio metido en la cama con Maya. Ella sonrió consigo misma. Las cosas iban a ir mucho mejor.


End file.
